


Yes, Chief.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Kink, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Yes, Chief.

  
**Title:** Yes, Chief.  
 **Author:** [](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lone_lilly**](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
 **Pairing:** Meredith/Derek  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** post 6x20 "Hook, Line, and Sinner" (a.k.a. the conference room scene)  
 **Notes** fills the prompt _Meredith/Derek, be a good girl_ for the kink meme [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/33955.html) and the prompt _13\. Obey_ [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/32579.html).

  
  
She curls up languorously in his lap as his phone rings, the leather conference chair creaking with the added weight on its hinges. Every muscle in her body (some of which are still contracting pleasantly) tells her that role-playing sex was a success. She had figured Derek would like it; he'd always gotten off on being her boss whether he would admit it or not. How much _she_ had enjoyed it was the surprise. The more she had chanted "Chief Shepherd" the harder he had fucked her. The harder he fucked her the more she wanted him to tell her what to do to please him, to punish her when she didn't do the job right.

They'll definitely be revisiting that one later. She wonders what he thinks about paddles and she feels a twinge, an aftershock of orgasm ripple through her. Mm, God, yes. Definitely.

"Okay, Dr. Kepner," he says and she's pulled from her fantasy like a slap in the face (she ponders; no, that doesn't work for her). She'd put money down that April is nearby, watching the locked conference room for any sign of Derek's impending exit. Waiting to pounce. (Stalker.)

"We can go over that in the next assembly," Derek assures the other resident and Meredith squirms, trying to entice his attention back to her. It works; his fingers move up her thigh pinning her, holding her still before moving higher to stroke her through the small strip of lace between her thighs.

Tucking her face to his neck, she moans against his skin softly, spreads her legs to give him more room to touch her. She's still wet and his finger pushes the material aside to scrape deliciously against her raw skin, spreading the remnants of her earlier arousal up, up, before slipping easily inside her, fucking her until she's a panting mess against his ear.

"Fuck me, Dr. Shepherd," she begs, mouthing the words almost silently against his ear so Kepner can't hear her (although it would serve her right) because she needs him again just that quick. Her hand slides between them, palms him through the boxers he'd pulled on quickly just a few minutes ago. "Please?"

Her fingernails scratch lightly over the fabric covering his cock, feeling him begin to harden again and he makes a noise, groans, soft, surprised. Aroused. She knows what it means; she's made him make that noise before but Kepner won't know and she squeezes him, fingernails scratching down the fabric as he coughs to cover up his reaction.

"Please," she murmurs again, a little louder, laughing because he needs to get off the phone if he doesn't want her dropping to her knees in front of him and making the situation even harder for him.

As if reading her mind, his finger pulls out of her, dragging against her flesh in a way that makes her tremble before he smacks her hand away and she laughs again, louder than she means to this time.

"Oh, you know what, Dr. Kepner?" Derek interrupts, obviously cutting her off mid-ramble the same way he covers Meredith's mouth with his hand, silencing her immediately. She bites his palm, taste herself. Licks the wound. "I just got a page I need to return."

He hangs up quickly, throws his phone back on the floor. She's already reaching for his boxers but he grabs her wrists, pulling her away from him so suddenly that her eyes meet his, uncertain. Well, until she sees that darkly familiar look in his own.

"That wasn't very professional Dr. Grey," he scolds her and she tries to look contrite as he turns her around, forces her hands on the table in front of her. She can feel him behind her, his hands curling around her hips before yanking her underwear down her thighs.

"Be a good girl and bend over. You need to be reprimanded you for your behavior."  



End file.
